The Secret Getaway
by AlwaysHappier
Summary: An AU version of the Caskett proposal. Takes place 1.5-2 years after they started dating.
1. Chapter 1

**Holy crap, it's been too long! Life kind of took over for a while, so all I did was eat, sleep, watch Castle mondays and work. **

**Anyways, I hope everyone is well, and please be gentle with me because this is the first thing I've written in pretty much a year now!**

**This story is supposed to take place later on, as if the job offer never happened, they didn't have communication issues, and have been together for a year and a half or so.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I was remotely as talented as Marlowe, I'd be in Hollywood.**

* * *

"What about a vacation? Someplace warm and relaxing," he handed the stem of the full wine glass to her as they sank down into his leather couch. The living room was toasty with the fire blazing in the fireplace, the lights dimmed after a long, hard case.

"I have work, Castle," she sipped her red wine and placed it on a coaster located on the side table.

"I have work too, but I still think we deserve some 'us' time. Our jobs can wait," he countered, raising his eyebrows.

"Ah, but mine doesn't come portable on a laptop."

"Beee-ckett," he pouted his best puppy-dog face, "we haven't had a real vacation since the Hamptons, and our actual vacation time ended up being one night. I'm not complaining about that night though. Sex? Incredible. But yeah, I need a getaway and I'm sure you could use the same."

"Castle, it's not that simple. A lot of people count on me to be there to do my job." She let out a puff of air from her cheeks.

"Rysposito can handle it when you're away. And I'm sure Gates wouldn't mind. You haven't had time off in forever."

His voice was on the verge of pleading.

"Fine, I'll ask. But we aren't going back to the Hamptons, and even if someone gets brutally murdered at our hotel, we are ignoring it and enjoying our damn vacation. Deal?"

He jumped up and clapped his hands.

"Yes! I promise. Although murders on both of our vacations? That would be like a sign. Maybe the CIA is watching us and know something about aliens intruding and want to wrap us into the case so that we won't see the signs of alien abductions right under our noses!"

"I don't care if an alien comes up to us personally and tells us they're from Neptune. We aren't solving a murder this time."

She folded her arms across her chest with her hip popped and the telltale 'Beckett glare' on her face.

"Silly Beckett. Neptune is a gaseous planet. An alien that can live on Neptune definitely wouldn't survive our life here on Earth."

"I'm dating a twelve year old."

She shook her head as she headed towards the kitchen.

"A ruggedly handsome, smart, charismatic twelve year old with amazing fashion sense and no bodily odor."

"Alright, I'll give you the charismatic and the lack of body odor…Most of the time."

"Hey now. I always smell good. And after the gym, it's just a bit mustier scented. But come on. Manly scent of labor and sweat turns you on."

"Only when I'm the one causing the sweating."

She grinned at his slacked jaw. His mouth twitched, and a wicked grin painted his facial features.

"Do I smell a challenge?"

"Nah, I think you forgot to put on deodorant."

In one sudden swoop, Beckett was in Castle's arms. She let out a surprised shriek of a laugh as he took bold steps to the bedroom, their full glasses of wine seemingly forgotten for the time being.

* * *

"Oh, Richard, darling! It's gorgeous!"

The redhead's delicate fingers touched her mouth in admiration.

"You sure? I don't want it to be too...much; too extravagant," he murmured nervously to his mother.

"Katherine will love it. I do have to say, I taught you quite well. You have good taste. At least in jewelry. The first two wives make me question your judgment otherwise."

Castle mock laughed as he closed the small velvet box which contained a diamond engagement ring.

"Ha ha, mother. Very funny."

Martha glanced up to the ceiling and made a point to shrug, using her whole body to make her point.

"All I'm saying is, you've got it right this time, kiddo. Third time's a charm."

"I hope so."

"So, have you thought about how you're going to pop the big question?"

"I have an idea in mind, but getting her to the location without her objecting is what I'm worried about. And keeping it a surprise from a detective. I mean, it's her job to detect lies and figure out the truth. That woman is like a bloodhound when it comes to uncovering secrets."

His elbow rested on the granite counter of the island with his chin in his hand, as he glanced across the kitchen at his mother, who stood there with a cup of coffee in hand and a decorative silk robe, which flowed behind her as she glided across the room.

"Katherine is good at her job, there's no denying that. But you're equally good at yours, which means you can make stuff up to trick her. And you've got my genes, kiddo. With your acting skills coursing through your veins, you'll be fine."

Despite wanting to object, he chuckled at his mother and her flamboyant ways of finding solutions to his issues.

"Yes, Mother. I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am. Now, where's the big proposal going to happen?" Martha rubbed the palms of her hands together, suddenly excited.

"It's a surprise until I figure everything out. There's something I have to do before I proceed in any way."

And with that, he picked up his thermos with fresh coffee, kissed Martha on the cheek, and ran out the door.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Writing the next chapter now.**

**Please please review with anything you liked, disliked, want to see, etc. It helps me a lot.**

**x Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm amazed at the amount of followers and favorites I'm getting for this story! So many thanks to you guys and I'm glad people are liking it.**

**Warning: this chapter is pure sap. It's short and sweet and light. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I have no affiliation with Castle, other than being a major fangirl.**

* * *

"Thank you for meeting with me today, sir."

The formality of his tone covered up most of his nervousness, but his creased forehead and wringing of his hands gave him away hastily.

"Not a problem, Rick. Now, what can I help you with?"

The other man's eyes narrowed slightly as he attempted to read what was coming before it happened.

"Well—" Castle began, but paused quickly as he didn't know how to start this off.

"I'm assuming it has to do with Katie," Jim Beckett chimed in.

"Yes, sir, it does."

It was clear that Rick was reluctant to continue, and for the writer who always had a way with words, it was an extremely unusual and disconcerting feeling for him.

"Listen, Rick. I can tell you're nervous about something, and if something has happened to my daughter, I'd prefer to just know. So if there's something urgent I need to know, please don't leave me in suspense."

"Oh, no! It's nothing like that. Beckett is at the precinct and doesn't even know I'm here. And I'm hoping you'll keep this meeting between you and me."

"Okay, well then, in that case, I'm not a bad guy. I don't know what Katie has told you, but if you need to talk to me about something, don't be nervous."

"She's said only praise about you," Castle reassured the older man.

"I'm sure you've heard about my downfall after Johanna's death. Katie didn't take it well either, but it got to the point where I would either live or die. She saved me in my time of need, and I am thankful every day for that. I just wish someday, I can make up for the time that I wasn't there for her. I love her so much for all that she's done for me."

"I love your daughter as well," Rick agreed, as he shifted slightly in his side of the booth.

"I know you do. And I know she feels the same way. You're good for her; you've given her more than I have been able to, and for that, I'm very thankful."

"She's done the same for me, sir. She's taken down walls that I didn't even know were up within me."

As he began to talk about his love for Kate, the words seemed to flow effortlessly out of his mouth.

"She's taught me to never give up, has shown me what it feels like to be so in love that nothing else seems to matter. Even the simplicity of how her hair smells comforts me in ways that I didn't know I wanted comforted. She's tough, is ballsier than anyone I know, and has been through so much that she guards herself with everything she has. But she's the one person who can make me laugh the loudest, smile the biggest, and warms my heart in a way that only my daughter has been able to do. She can read me better than I read myself sometimes, and we just seem to always be in sync. I love her more than I can ever express, sir, and my reason for asking you to meet me here today is…well—"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square box lined with velvet. His fingers popped the jewelry box open to reveal the engagement ring to Mr. Beckett. A small smile creased the older man's face and a twinkle in his eye appeared as he glanced from the ring to Castle.

"Gee, Mr. Castle, I think you're a great man and all, but I just don't think you and I would be the best couple."

A short stifle of laughter barked out of Rick's mouth before he realized how loud he was. He looked around to see heads turned towards them, so he quickly shut the box and placed it back into his pocket.

"Couldn't agree more. Plus, I don't know how we would break the news to Kate."

Both men chuckled to themselves for a few seconds.

"But in all seriousness, you have my full blessing. I'm very glad Katie found you. She's changed a lot since you two met, and even more since you started dating. She's…Lighter somehow. Not as troubled by her past."

"Thank you, Mr. Beckett. Your blessing means a lot to me, and I know it would mean a lot to her."

"Not a problem, Rick. Now, what's your plan for the proposal?"

The father leaned forward on the booth with interest.

"I have some ideas, but I need to make them concrete before I tell anyone. You'll be the first to know, though."

"Appreciate that, son."

The two men paid their bill at the local diner and stood up to shake hands and leave.

"And Rick?"

Castle turned to the man behind him.

"Take care of her for me?"

"Always."

* * *

**How'd you like it? **

**Remember, reviews/feedback is always appreciated! **

**Happy Memorial Day weekend!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is a bit longer! Please let me know if you see if anything doesn't make sense. I beta'd myself, at 1:25AM, so I might've missed something! **

**Only 18 more Castle-less Mondays to go through!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I was affiliated with this show. I'm not.**

* * *

The cell phone buzzed on its place on her bedside table at promptly 5:04AM, the wood from the table causing a loud _brrrrrrrm_, _brrrrrrrrrrm_ from the vibrations. Kate reluctantly opened one eye after a few seconds and grabbed blindly in the dark for the phone.

"Beckett," she grumbled, still half asleep.

"Yo, Becks. Murder uptown east. Looks like a nasty one. And bring a few extra layers. It's freezing this morning."

"Alright, thanks Espo. Be there as soon as I can."

Rick groaned at the sudden disruption of sleep and looped his arm around her, essentially pulling her into his embrace. Kate chuckled as she attempted to loosen his grip around her waist.

"Castle, I gotta go. Murder uptown. Lanie's on her way too," she said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and the first chill of the air hit her bare legs.

All she wanted to do was to go back to sleep, nestled into Castle's side, all warm and cozy under the layers of covers. But after all, duty called, and she couldn't ignore orders.

"Why," he mumbled as he rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes with his fists, "must murder happen so early in the morning?"

She didn't bother answering his rhetorical question. Instead, she placed a kiss on his forehead and stroked her thumb across the skin behind his ear.

"Espo said it was a gruesome one, so I'd better get going. Don't want Lanie to wait for me too long."

At that, Castle's eyes popped open and he perched up in bed.

"Gruesome?"

A small grin tugged at her lips as she rolled her eyes at his childish glee that he gets whenever there was a gruesome or out-of-the-ordinary case.

"Get dressed fast if you're coming. I'm leaving in 5, and if you're not ready, you'll have to take a cab."

She heard his bare feet hit the floor with an audible _thud _and then the padding of his footsteps to his dresser.

"Oof! It's freezing this morning. You'd think killers wouldn't want to be out in this cold either. Why not wait until the summer when at least you don't have to run away in a down winter coat! Logic: they're not using it."

"Castle," Kate called from the bathroom in a low, warning tone that she uses so well.

"I know, I know. Less blabber, more getting ready. Got it," he called back as he hopped from one leg to the other and tugged his pants up to his pelvis.

"I'll go and make a quick pot for us before we have to go," Beckett decided as she walked past him as he pulled his v-neck shirt over his head.

"It's official: I've found the perfect woman."

As he declared that, she turned around, fisted the front of his shirt for leverage, leaned in close, and with parted lips, placed a delicate yet passion-filled kiss on his mouth. When they broke apart mere seconds later, she opened her eyes and saw his flutter open as well and his hands rested on their place at her waist.

"You're not so bad yourself, Castle."

With that, she turned around and gave him a quick sly smile as she strode out of the room, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor of the hallway.

* * *

"Castle, what you doing here so early?" Esposito looked up from his phone in surprise.

"Beckett said it was a gross one," he replied with a shrug and smile as he popped the collar of his coat and zipped it up to the top.

"Ah. Never can pass up on the gruely ones, huh bro?"

"Never. These are always the best stories to unfold. And plus, this one looks like it belongs in a horror film or something!" he finished the statement with more enthusiasm than originally intended, thus receiving a warning glance from Kate, who was headed towards Lanie. The men followed her lead and walked towards the two women in front of them.

The body was, indeed, gross. Even Beckett took a step back before she realized what she was doing.

"Lanie, what happened to her?" the female detective asked her best friend, who was hovering over the corpse.

"Unable to tell for certain until I get her back to the lab, but it seems to me that the damage was almost ritualistic, with its obscure carvings all over her back and face."

The victim lay on her chest with her head tilted to the side. Her hair was dark and wavy, tucked neatly into a braid behind her left ear. Both of her hands were severed at her wrists, and the only piece of clothing that remained on her was a simple white skirt. It was stained crimson, soaked presumably with her blood.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Beckett asked the ME as she stood from her squatting position.

"Never. But I'll tell you one thing. Her hands were severed ante mortem. My suspicion is that her actual death occurred from blood loss when our killer severed her hands."

"Is that why there's so much blood everywhere?" Castle chimed up from the sidelines.

"Yes, that's what I'm thinking. My best guess is that someone tortured her in some other location, using some sort of scalpel or sharp utensil to carve whatever patterns these are into her. By then, she would have been weak from the blood loss. The killer or killers moved her to here, and considering how deep the lacerations are along her back; odds are she was unconscious by this point, which is when they cut off her hands at her wrists, hence the blood spatter on either side of her body."

"Wow, Lanie. Playing detective this morning?" Castle teased.

"Hey, writer man, I have my Nancy Drew moments. Although none of what I just said is based purely in facts. That's just my hypothesis on the situation. I'll know more definite answers once I get this poor girl back to my lab for further analysis."

Kate turned to Esposito, who was writing down bits of information that Lanie spat out.

"Do we know who this girl is?"

"No idea. So far, she's a Jane Doe. No purse, wallet, fingerprints are obviously out of the question, and the skirt even seems to be home-made. Whoever this girl is, she didn't want anyone to know her identity."

"Alright. This should be an interesting one," Kate sighed as she turned to talk to some of the unis canvassing the scene, "Lanie, let me know when you have time of death."

"Will do, girl. As soon as I know anything, you'll be the first to know."

"Hey!" Espo objected, immediately preceded with a shocked and guilty grimace as he realized what he just did.

"Woah. Wait. Are you?...You two are together again?!" Castle pointed to Lanie, then back to Esposito, "Congrats, man!"

"Yes, we are. But please, bro, keep it on the DL. We don't want to draw any attention. I mean, I know Gates was cool with you two dating," he gestured towards where Beckett was standing, "but we don't want to take any risks this time."

"But Lanie doesn't even work officially for the precinct," the writer interjected.

"I know, I know, but still. Promise?"

"Course I promise. Wait, does Ryan know? Where is he anyways?"

"He knows. And Jenny was up all night with major pains. They thought she was going into labor but it turned out to just be Braxton Hicks contractions. Even so, the doc wants to keep her overnight. He's sleeping in a chair next to her bed despite Jenny insisting he go home."

"Woah!"

"Tell me about it, bro."

"Hey, can I talk to you and Lanie about something later? I have some news for you guys, and kind of need your help with something. And now that you two are an item," he drew the word out lounger than necessary while keeping his voice low so nobody could overhear, "it would be easier than talking with you both separately."

"Sure, no prob. Everything ok?"

"Oh, yeah, everything is fine. But please don't say anything to Beckett."

"Alright, man. Want me to see if Ryan can come? He'll probably be home with Jenny by this afternoon."

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

"Anytime, bro. So, you gonna tell me the subject of this little discussion?"

"Nope," Castle smiled and turned on his heel to head towards where Beckett was.

"You suck," he heard the male detective call.

"If I had a dime for every time I heard that," he responded with a small grin.

"Man, you're already rich. Share some of the wealth with your favorite homicide detectives!" Esposito joked.

"I share my love! Isn't that enough?" the other man scoffed playfully.

"Not unless your love comes with a Ferrari."

"Done."

"Really?!"

"No."

"Cold, man. Cold."

* * *

Kate strode over to

* * *

the two men, who were playfully arguing.

"Alright. Unis are all set. I want all the footage from any surrounding cameras of this alleyway. There are a bunch of small businesses in this area. Odds are, some of them have security tapes. Castle and I will talk with neighbors to see if they saw anything last night or if they've heard of a girl matching her description."

"Sounds good. None of the stores are open yet though. We're kind of stuck at least till the sun comes up. I'll stop back at home and grab coffee before heading back here."

"Yeah, good point. I don't think the neighbors would appreciate the early wakeup call," Beckett chuckled, suddenly remembering that it was still barely 5:45 in the morning and the sun wasn't up yet.

Beckett and Castle took the unmarked cop car back to their loft and rode the elevator to their floor.

"Whaddaya say, detective? A couple more hours of sleep until we go back to work?"

"Until I go to work. You don't technically get paid. But yes, bed sounds good."

They climbed under the covers and immediately reached for each other, both out of habit and out of need to be close.

'Yes'. he thought as he closed his eyes and breathed in the cherry scent of the soft skin on her neck,'this is paradise.'

* * *

**Weeeee, some crime scene fun! **

**Happy Memorial Day to all the USA citizens!**

**Remember: reviews make my days! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Hope all of you enjoyed the long weekend, to those who had one! This chapter gave me a little bit of trouble, but am hoping it came out alright!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm just a fangirl doing the fangirl thing during the miserable time called hiatus.**

* * *

"Alright, Castle, spill it. Why are we here?" Lanie boosted herself up onto the steel slab situated in her morgue.

"Yeah, bro, what's goin' on?" Esposito chimed in. He was leaning on the edge of the table that Lanie was on, subconsciously with one hand on her leg.

"I'll tell you as soon as Ryan gets here."

"Aw come on, man. We don't even know if he's coming," Espo pointed out.

Before Rick could respond, the three friends spun to the entrance of the morgue as an out-of-breath detective Ryan ran through the doorway.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

He huffed and puffed as he leaned his hands on his thighs, trying to catch his breath from the sprint.

"Nothing. We were waiting for you actually. How's Jenny doing?" Rick inquired.

"Jenny and the baby are both fine. She's back at home, resting, and insisting that I could take a few hours to come out here with you guys. So, Castle, what is this big news you have for us?"

"Alright. I guess there's no time like the present," he took a deep breath, "I'm going to ask Kate to be my wife."

"About damn time, bro!" Esposito patted him on the shoulder with a rough hand.

"OH MY GOD!" Lanie shrieked and hauled herself into Castle for an excited hug, "I'm so happy for you too! And you know my girl will say yes. Or, she will if she knows what's good for her. You two are perfect for each other."

"Hey, man, that's awesome," Kevin Ryan hugged the writer and gave him a quick fist bump.

"Thanks, guys," Castle said with a grin.

"You better take good care of her, man," Esposito gave him a warning look, "I love you, dude, and really don't want to hurt you, but if you hurt her, I won't hesitate."

"Espo. Look at whom you're talking about. It's Beckett. If I do anything wrong, she can cause pain that radiates down to my knees just with a flick of her fingers."

"Yeah, good point. Beckett could take you."

"Gee, thanks," Castle responded sarcastically before Lanie cut in.

"So what exactly are we all gathered here for though? I mean, I know you're proposing and that's pretty damn awesome, but why do we know before Beckett?"

"Because I need your help with something."

"Ooh, ok, what do you need?" Lanie asked, obviously intrigued.

"I won't be able to actually be there to set stuff up for the proposal. I'm taking Kate out on a nice vacation beforehand. At first, I was thinking of having it be a destination proposal; somewhere tropical and beautiful. But the more that I thought about it, the more I realized that that doesn't really signify Beckett or our relationship. I was thinking that we would have the proposal here."

"Here? In my lab? I mean, I know she loves her job and certainly loves her number one girlfriend, but I don't think this is the ideal place," Lanie joked.

"No, not specifically here. The precinct. Homicide floor. I want everyone she loves to be there, and since that can't happen overseas, I'm bringing paradise to the city. You guys are like family to us, and I know Kate would love it if you guys were around. So, while I'm off distracting Kate, how would you guys like to set up for the big proposal?"

"I mean, we'd love to help, but what does this job actually entail?" Esposito stood with his arms crossed lightly over his chest, with the grey sleeves of his v-neck rolled up towards his elbows.

"I'll have everything arranged. I just need you guys to direct things as they go. I would, but it's impossible to be in two places at once."

Rick had his hands clasped in a pleading way as he looked between the two homicide detectives and the medical examiner.

"We'd be honored to help," Lanie finally spoke for the three of them.

"Yeah, totally," Ryan said, and Esposito nodded in agreement with his partner.

"Okay, what do we do first?" Esposito asked as he took a step towards Castle.

"Well," Castle began, "the first thing I need to do is talk to Gates to see if she'll even let this whole shindig happen in her precinct. I know she said she's cool with us being a couple, but it's a little different transforming her workplace."

"Yeah, that might not be too easy," Ryan pointed out the obvious as he grabbed the chair behind Lanie's desk and rolled it towards the half-circle of friends, "Gates has been on a rampage lately since that whole ordeal with the paperwork mix-up happened. It's like she's a freaking human tornado or something."

"Oh, lovely. Well, I guess I'll have to put on my highest level of Castle charm," he smiled smugly as he rolled up his sleeves.

"I dunno, man. Even your charm on steroids might not be good enough for this task of melting through the ice woman."

"Well, it sounds like I have to butter her up."

"I sense a need for shopping!" Lanie declared with one pointer finger up in the air.

"Alright, Lanie. What do you think a middle-aged woman who doesn't seem to have many interests other than hating me with a passion would like?"

"She has photos of her dogs in her office," Ryan offered from his seat.

"Oh yeah, those two little teddy bear things, right?" the other detective turned to his partner.

"I think they're Pomeranians," Ryan looked at the ground when he saw all eyes on him, "What? Jenny and I were thinking of getting a dog last year. I did my research."

"Okay then, Pomeranians. Maybe I could get her a gift certificate to that upscale dog boutique on 42nd street?"

"Yeah, that might work," Lanie agreed, crossing her legs as she thought.

"Perfect. I'll pick that up tonight when Beckett is still at the precinct."

"Wait a sec, where does Becks think we all are right now?" Esposito asked.

"She thinks I'm with my publisher working out the details of the new book."

"I'm helping Ryan out with Jenny," Esposito recalled.

"And I'm just in my lab, which isn't a lie."

"Okay, guys. I'll talk to you all soon. As soon as I get an answer from Iron Gates, I'll let you guys know. It might have to go to plan B."

"Which is?" Lanie asked with an arched eyebrow.

"We'll get to that if it comes to it. Alright. And BREAK!" Castle stuck his hand in the circle enthusiastically, but awkwardly put it back when all three of the other adults stared at him with a look of 'nuh-uh' written all over their faces.

With that, he mumbled, "You guys are no fun," and proceeded to walk out of the morgue as the other three chuckled.

* * *

**Thanks so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing! Love you all!**

**PS: Castle writers start back tomorrow! YAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is shorter than most will be, but I thought instead of putting up a longer chapter a week late, I'd give you guys at least a little bit haha.**

**A ton is happening in my life right now, so please excuse me if updates aren't like every other day, but I'm trying my best to be prompt and have time for my little oasis of Caskett lol**

**I love you all and your support makes me smile.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I was in charge of these characters, they'd be married and with little Castlettes running around.**

* * *

"But—"

"Mister Castle," the stern voice interrupted, the finger wagged ever so slightly and her eyes narrowed just so, "I think I put up with your presence in my precinct quite well, don't you?"

The question was obviously rhetorical, but he still found himself nodding in agreement just to fill the drawn out silence somehow.

"The last thing I need is to turn my precinct into a zoo to propose to your girlfriend," she grabbed her glasses off her desk and placed them on her nose, as if to say the conversation was over.

"Not even for Beckett?" He grasped the only hope he had.

"Look, I think Detective Beckett is great at what she does; there's no denying that. And truth be told, you two work abnormally well together for some reason. I have no problem with you proposing personally, but it isn't my place to basically rent out the 12th precinct for your little extravaganza.

"Yes, Sir. I understand," he sighed, stood from the seat across the table from Gates, placed his hands in his pockets, and walked out of her office.

Ryan was sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer, and Esposito sat perched on his desk reading a file when Castle walked out of the boss' office.

"Yo, what'd she say?" Espo asked in a voice low enough only for Ryan and Castle to hear.

"Negative."

"She didn't even soften with the gift certificate, eh?" Ryan's forehead creased as he talked.

"Her cousin owns the place. She thanked me for the offer, but it didn't exactly make her like me any more. Actually, she just told me to spill what I wanted from her when I did so."

"Ah, man, that sucks," Esposito muttered to the two of them as he glanced at the door to the director's office.

"Yeah. It wasn't pretty."

"So what does this mean for Operation Proposal?" Ryan asked as he looked up from his computer.

"Means we're onto Plan B, boys."

"What's that?" Esposito inquired for both of the detectives as Ryan nodded his head in mutual wonder.

"Wait, where's Beckett?" Castle suddenly realized when he saw her desktop powered up and files on her desk, "I thought she was uptown tracking down a suspect."

"Yeah, apparently the guy alibied out," Ryan replied.

"She's gone to grab a coffee," Esposito chimed in.

"Oh god, no no no. I have to get out of here. She thinks I'm picking Alexis up and having a father-daughter lunch today, because I heard she was going after the suspect this morning and figured it was my opportunity to try to convince Gates. How long did she leave?"

"Well you better hurry. She left about fifteen minutes ago. Apparently the cappuccino machine isn't cutting it for anymore because she goes to the coffee vendor you get your coffees even when you're not here now," Espo said as he sipped his own cup.

"Alright, I'm going to sneak out the stairwell," Castle whisper-yelled as he waved to the guys.

"Wait, what about Plan B?" Detective Ryan called out just as the stairwell door slammed.

Not even a second later, the elevator dinged. The doors separated and out stepped Beckett, coffee and bearclaw in hand. Her heels clinked along the tile of the precinct floor as she strutted towards her desk.

"What Plan B?" she asked as she pulled out her chair and sat down.

The two male detectives went wide eyed as they hastily stole a glance at each other and Esposito motioned for Ryan to think of the lie.

"Plan B, the uh, pill," he stuttered, scratching his head as he looked down at the ground. Esposito looked at him incredulously.

"Wait, what? I thought you and Jenny were trying again?" Kate glanced up from her paperwork, a confused expression on her face.

"We are. We just, ah, Jenny said she would pick some up for a friend tonight, and wanted me to remind her this afternoon."

Beckett eyed them both suspiciously for a second, then turned her attention back to her paperwork on her desk.

"For a detective, you're a horrible liar. Don't know what you two are hiding, but I'm up to my neck in paperwork right now, and don't have time to interrogate you two as well."

"We aren't hiding anything," Espo retorted defensively, raising one eyebrow.

"Uhhhhh-huh," Beckett replied distractedly, the pen scrawling across legal forms.

"So, any more leads on the gruesome case?"

"Not so far. Unis are still checking for witnesses and Lanie is still trying to ID her. Nothing we can really do until we have something to at least grasp."

Just then, her cell phone chirped in her suit pocket. She lifted it to her ear with barely a glance.

"Hey Lanie," she said into the earpiece, "Sure, be right there."

"Lanie have something for us?" Esposito asked as Beckett locked up her desk and grabbed her coat.

"Yeah, she didn't tell me what though. I'll give Castle a call and see if he and Alexis are back. I'm sure he'd like to come for this."

* * *

**Remember, reviews make my job much easier! Plus, I love hearing from you all! x**


End file.
